


A Little Moon was Born

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, New Year's Eve, Newborn Children, Rhysand talking to his baby son, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: Rhysand has an eventful New Year's Eve and a quiet night with the two beings he loves the most.





	A Little Moon was Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubcxton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> New Feysand one shot with Art!  
> Also Kyrka this is for you sweetie, I hope you love it. 
> 
> It's fluffy and cute! So have fun with it!

It is so early in the morning the sun isn't going to rise for a few more hours. The sky is cloudless with the full moon shining between the beautiful stars. 

Moonlight streams through the big window into a big bedroom, lighting the room into a silvery glow.

Rhysand sits shirtless on the edge of the king-size bed, his massive wings relaxed on his sides, the moonlight makes his tattoos practically glow against his skin.  
Feyre, his Mate, his High Lady, his Salvation, is laying behind him, fast asleep. She has finally fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion. Her body had needed to sleep, even if she herself had been adamant about staying awake. She didn't want to miss anything. 

Rhys is going to let her sleep as long as she wants, as she needs to. She deserves it. And more. So much more. More than he could ever give her. He truly doesn't deserve her.

To this day, he is surprised that she chose him. That she wants to be with him. That she isn't running away, screaming. And more importantly, that she loves him.

To this day, he wakes up every morning thinking he couldn't love her more than he already does. But every time he is falling asleep, he had been proven wrong. Apparently there's no limit to his love for Feyre.

In the last couple of months Rhys had been drowning happily in his love for his mate. Only a few hours before, his love had exploded, met the stars and moon and made more room. More room for the love for a new being. This room was immediately filled with an overbearing and overwhelming love that knocked him almost out. 

Rhys had never thought he could love someone as much as his Feyre Darling, but he had been proven wrong again. Because now rivaling his love for his mate is his love for his newborn son. 

Opposite to his beloved and adored mate, Rhys isn't asleep. No, he couldn't sleep. Not yet anyway. Yes, he is tired and exhausted. The day yesterday had been a little stressful. First the New Year's Eve Party in the House of Wind, second babysitting his niece and nephew, who wanted to stay near their future baby cousin on such an important holiday and third the birth of their son. Their dream come true and wished for son.

Now hours later, after Feyre suddenly went into labor and the clearing of the House of Wind. And the three hours of Feyre being in labor and Rhys trying to help her through it without freaking out himself or passing out. After their son was finally born, a mere hour before midnight, their son had screamed for the first time, releasing his magic, shaking the whole Night Court, announcing his arrival to Prythian and the world. After Rhys had cried while holding his son for the first time and then letting their family have a look at the new heir and family member. After the final check ups on both mother and child, bringing mother and son finally home afterwards, ending the festivities early, to enjoy their time alone. 

Hours passed, but now Feyre had finally fallen asleep due to exhaustion. They had decided to announce the Birth and Name of the new Prince of Night -the first one in a very long time- today in a few more hours.  
Now Rhys can't stop looking at his peacefully sleeping newborn son. His son is so beautiful and cute and adorable and fascinating and wonderful. He could go on forever. Rhys is completely moonstruck for his son. A loving smile has been attached to his face the whole night now. And Rhys is sure it's not going to vanish in quite some time.

Leaning a little on the crib the baby is now sleeping in, Rhys brushes his knuckles softly over the baby's cheek. Than a finger from forehead over the tiny nose and cute pink lips to the chin as soft as a feather's touch. He wouldn't want the baby to wake, so he whispered quietly. 

“Hello, Artemas.” A beat of silence, the baby, Artemas, didn't stir. Rhys takes the tiny hand and smooths over the tiny, so tiny, little finger. “It's me, your Daddy. It's nice to have a face to talk to now, instead of your mother's stomach. Which I did like, but this” - Rhys vaguely points between their faces - “I definitely prefer. I have a feeling that you prefer this too. I'm guessing that from you wanting to be out in the world earlier than expected, especially with that announcement you did.” 

Rhys smile at the memory of it. It only happened a few hours ago, but to him it feels so much longer. He brings his pinky into Art's palm and the baby immediately and instinctively latches on to it, holding strong. A soft chuckle escapes Rhys’s smiling lips. “So strong and so powerful already, Art. And so beautiful.”  
Rhys eyes scan his tiny son again. The silvery moonlight makes Art stand out in-between his dark blue blankets. Rhysand looks from Artemas’s head -he doesn't really have hair just yet-, pale skin, tiny black wings, to his closed eyes hiding the blue-grey eyes he has gotten from his mother, tiny button nose, little pink lips, to his tiny arms, hand and fingers, and ending with his tiny legs, feet and toes, which are hidden by a blanket. 

Madja had said that Artemas is a healthy baby, despite being born a little early. And Rhys couldn't describe how relieved and happy he was when he heard that. 

Since his finger is still held hostage, Rhysand uses his other hand to adjust the blanket again. It probably doesn't need adjusting, Art barely moves. But the new father couldn't stop himself. Only the fear of waking up his son and his mate, held him back from taking Art into his arms. 

“You're going to do wonderful things one day, Little Moon. I can feel it. And I can't wait to see you do them.” Art stirs a little, as if to agree with him. Rhys chuckles softly. “This confident already. Of course, you're already incredible, Art. You can only get better from there.” 

Rhys can't stop looking at his son. He fears that when he blinks, Art will vanish into smoke and darkness. “You know, Artemas, I'm scared that all of this is just a beautiful, but cruel dream. That I'm going to wake up and find myself Under the Mountain again. Cursed, imprisoned, tortured and alone. With our family gone, your mother dead and you, nothing more than a buried and forgotten hope.” 

Rhys sighs and closes his eyes. Feeling for the bond inside him, feeling for his mate, finding her asleep. “But then I feel for the bond between your mother and me and I know that this is real. That you are real. That I'm really here. 

Your mother is a real hero, Artemas. She saved us all. Your mother is amazing, absolutely divine. And she loves you probably more than me now,” Rhys chuckles to himself. “Not that I blame her, you are more precious than me, Little Moon. And more beautiful. But don't tell your mother that I told you that. She wouldn't ever let it down.” 

Rhys brings his hostage held hand up, bends down and kisses the tiny little fingers. Than he purrs out: 

“My Little Moon. My Little Happiness. Artemas Darling. I love you so much, you have no idea. I have loved you since Feyre showed my images of how you would look like. I have loved you even more the second Feyre had told me that she was pregnant with you. I have loved you more and more every second since then. I fell unconditionally in love and have been absolutely enchanted with you the very second you have been in this world.”

Art stirs again and makes a small light noise, as if he is saying it back. Rhys smiles bright, violet eyes filled with stars, and adjusts the blanket again. 

“And I'm unquestionably sure that I'm going to love you more and more every second for forever. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Little Moon, to make you happy, to make you feel loved and adored, to keep you safe and sound.” 

After some more staring lovingly at his son, Rhys sighs and leans his foreheads against the edge of the crib, suppressing a yawn. His eyes feel too heavy, his head gets slower and his body is already falling asleep on it's own. Sitting straight up again, Rhys frees his pinky finger gently. 

“Since I don't want to fall asleep on you, I should get the last full night of undisturbed sleep. Because I have the feeling you will be quite be the troublemaker, Art.” He smiles and leans forward to kiss Art's forehead and nose. “Welcome to this family, Artemas. I love you more than the stars, Little Moon.” 

Rhys softly presses his nose into Art's shoulder and takes a deep breath, memorizing the smell of his son.  
Something every newborn baby smells like, creams, a lot of Feyre, and then hidden under under all of that, Cedar, from Feyre and Citrus, from him. 

Leaning back again, Rhys pushes the crib a little away from the bed, so he wouldn't trip over it in the morning. Suppressing a yawn again, Rhys curls up gently around Feyre, pressing her back into his chest, nuzzling her neck, and wrapping his wings around them. 

With a content and happy smile, the High Lord of the Night Court falls asleep with the High Lady of the Night Court in his arms, while the newborn Prince of Night is sleeping peacefully in his crib.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! 
> 
> If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. I would love to answer them. 
> 
> Otherwise if you want to know more about the "Heirs of Prythian", you can also visited me on Tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/). There you will find profiles, Aesthetics, Moodboards, etc. about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
